Edgecliff railway station
}} Edgecliff railway station is located along the Eastern Suburbs line and is 4.82km from Sydney CBD.https://nswrail.net/locations/show.php?name=NSW:Edgecliff It serves the suburbs of Edgecliff and Darling Point. The station consists of 1 island (forming 2 platforms) and is accessed from New South Head Road. Edgecliff is serviced by T4 Eastern Suburbs and Illawarra and South Coast line trains in both directions. Edgecliff is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101108#/ History Whilst the Eastern Suburbs Railway was not originally intended to travel via Edgecliff, the first proposal for an Edgecliff station was in 1947. In 1963 it was suggested that Edgecliff be the terminus of the first stage of the railway, but by 1967 it was decided Bondi Junction was a better terminus location. Edgecliff station was opened on 23 June 1979 by Neville Wran, the Premier of New South Wales, when the Eastern Suburbs line opened from Central to Bondi Junction. Although not directly mentioned in projects associated with the Rail Clearways Program, work was taken out at Edgecliff as a part of the Bondi Junction Turnback project. This involved the motorisation and signalling of an emergency crossover located at the western end of the station. Previously it had not been possible to ordinarily terminate trains at Edgecliff. When completed in September 2004 it permitted trains to terminate at Edgecliff and return towards the city. This was necessary to allow the closing of Bondi Junction station while major work was carried out there but allowing the line to otherwise remain open. On 15 January 2014, a Tangara set, T10, derailed just past Edgecliff. It was found that an incorrect repair had been done to one of the axles of the train in 1998/9, leading to the axle eventually breaking. During the derailment, a piece of metal, used for the edge of a concrete slab on the track, was lifted and pierced into the passenger cabin on non-control motor car N5222, almost injuring several passengers. A rookie driver was also revealed to have been driving T10 at the time of the incident. An accessibility upgrade for the station was announced in September 2015. The upgrade includes new escalators, which were opened in March 2019, and new lifts, which began construction in April 2019, were finished and later opened in July 2019https://www.transport.nsw.gov.au/projects/current-projects/edgecliff-station-upgrade. Configuration Edgecliff station is located on New South Head Road, and is integrated into a shopping centre, Eastpoint Food Fair, which includes specialty stores and a Coles supermarket. Escalators and newly installed lifts will allow customers to access the station concourse and platforms. A bus interchange is also located above the station, though most routes that use it tend to either terminate here or service towards the City and Bondi Junction, of which the train services at the station already serve to. The station platforms are located underground, and consists of a single island platform, with platform 1 servicing trains towards Hurstville, Sutherland, Cronulla, Waterfall and the South Coast Line, and platform 2 servicing trains to Bondi Junction. The station signage at Edgecliff is notably different from other stations on the Sydney Trains network, with the signs wrapped around round pillars. Platforms and Services | p1astop = Suburban services to Waterfall or Cronulla Suburban all stations services to Hurstville (peak hours only) | p1anotes = | p1blinename = | p1bstop = Peak hour intercity services to Wollongong, Kiama and Port Kembla | p1bnotes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Suburban services to Bondi Junction | p2anotes = | p2blinename = | p2bstop = Peak hour services to Bondi Junction from the South Coast Line | p2bnotes = }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Transport Access Program: Completed Category:NSW TrainLink Stations Category:Woollahra Council